only my everything
by Trylan Aire
Summary: She was the Avatar. She could handle the pain. *Makorra*


**I haven't written Makorra yet, so I suppose I might as well try. May be multi chapter. **

**Korra's practicing her bending, and accidently gets hurt. Mako, who had been creeper spying, rushes to her side. Korra trolls, Mako blushes, 'flirtering' ensues and the Korra-Mako-Asami love triangle is challenged. **

**I hope you enjoy :) **

**Title:** only my everything

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **She was the Avatar. She could handle pain.

…**.**

The Avatar's favorite element was not her natural one. While she was born to manipulate tides, Korra relied on the sheer ferocity of fire. As a child, her Parents were always wary of the scarlet tendrils she toyed with, flickering the dancing flames on her fingertips. She loved the warmth that the fire brought her. When she bended the white hot fire, her chest burned, and adrenaline coursed through her veins.

It hadn't always been that way. When she was eight, Korra had ignored her Mentor's instructions. She was learning how to bend earth, and it came too easily to her. Korra was ready for fire. She had escaped to her room, and conjured the flames. The little Avatar brought her hands into the air, and flames roared from her palms. She screamed, tumbling backwards as the fire she had created overcame _everything. _Fire _hurt_, fire _burned_. It licked at her clothing, burning through it and ripping at her body. And just when the fire was overcoming her, it was _gone. _Katara stood at the doorway, manipulating water and splashing it over the fire. The old woman had spent hours healing Korra, yet pale pink scars remained, marring her smooth brown legs and feet.

She would never play with fire again. That's why when Korra bent fire, she bent to _win. _Fire was complex, fire was dangerous. It was thrilling. She loved it.

Korra stood in the center of the courtyard, wearing her usual pale blue top, but with brown grizzly deer hide pants her Parents had sent her. She exhaled, allowing the fire's growing tendrils to move through her veins, travelling from the tips of her toes to her nimble fingers. And she _moved. _Dancing with the fire, flowing _with_ it.

Mako's golden eyes widened in surprise. Korra had always been so bold and rough, she moved with quick, powerful movements. She never thought about it, she acted on pure impulse and adrenaline. Seeing her like this was a whole new experience. She was dancing slowly, with precision and _thought_. A smile ghosted over his lips as the fire circled her body, violent red against her agile woodsy brown color. He was a firebender, and he had grown up with the small amount of teachings his Mother had taught him. After his Parent's death, he had learned on his own, teaching himself for survival. He had seen the old style, and it never impressed him. Yet, what she was doing, was beyond anything he had ever witnessed.

And suddenly, the sky crackled, lightning cutting through the calm quiet. The fire extinguished, fading into her fingertips. And Korra's head tilted back, up to the sky. The winter this year was harsh and frighteningly cold. The sky was an ugly grey color, the clouds thick and ashy black, heavy with rain yet to fall. Her brow furrowed, lips pursed. She stepped back slightly, sliding her foot back and settling into a formal firebending stance. She remembered the lessons her firebending teacher had skimmed over. Bending lightning. Her mentors had told her lightning bending was irrelevant and unnecessary. She wanted to learn, she wanted to be _powerful_ and feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

Korra inhaled, breathing through her nose. She closed her eyes, relaxing. Her eyes opened and she felt it. Felt the flicker of warmth in her chest, she felt the lightning in her. She brushed a finger over her chest, and shot it forward. It coursed within her, the white hot electricity skirting over her vital organs. And it crackled from her fingers, the lightning shooting from her fingertips, shattering the black sky with the ivory-yellow bolts. And Korra collapses, on her rear.

Mako moved, running at the fallen Avatar. "Korra, are you alright?" he demanded, falling to his knees beside her. Her eyes snapped open and met Mako's. "Fine-" she began, and she suddenly blinked. "Where- where you _watching_ me?" she scoffed, a smiling bubbling over her lips. "It was a good thing I was, you could have been _killed." _He snarled, snatching her arms in his, checking her fingers. Korra grinned. "I'm fine, Momma fire ferret." She teased, poking her tongue through her teeth. Mako narrowed his eyes. "That was your first time bending lightning, wasn't it?" he demanded.

She shrugged, nodding. "Why?" she wondered. "You're chest hurts, doesn't it?" he interrogated. Her brow furrowed. "A little, but I'm _fine, _tough guy. I'm the Avatar, it takes more than a little electricity to bring me down." She scoffed. He stopped himself from mentioning the Equalists' weapons. Korra pulled herself up, and Mako followed, frowning. "Unbelievable." He growled. Korra turned on him, glaring. "What is _wrong _with you? Why are you even spying on me anyway, shouldn't you be with Asami?" she demanded. Mako's fingers curled into fists. "She's with Pema." He said, through grit teeth. The Avatar rolled her eyes, once again taking her stance.

Mako's eyes moved over her body. She was favoring her left leg, placing uneven weight on her right. She was _hurt_. Mako found his eyes travelling up her body. She was beautiful, a fool could notice that. But she was so wild, untamed and unstable. Asami was the smart choice. He should walk away. Asami was waiting for him, and she _needed _him. He should walk away.

"You're hurt, why are you being so stupid?" he demanded. Korra stiffened, narrowing her eyes at the firebender. "Why do you _care_?" she shot back. The two froze, cyan blue against molten gold. Korra broke the stare first, lowering her eyes. "You should go find Asami." She suggested. "Pema will take care of her." He said. "She needs you."

Mako nodded. "I know, but you need me too."

The Avatar's body stiffened, and allowed the firebender to lead her to the earthen bench that faced the courtyard. He knelt in front of her. "You need to heal your leg." He told her, starting to hike up the brown pants. "Wait, don't!" she cried, fingers tugging the pants downwards. Mako looked up at her. "Korra, I'm not making a _move-" _She frowned. "Its not that…it's just…scars…" she sighed. Mako's brow furrowed. "Scars? From _what_?" he demanded. "It was when I was learning eartbending. I was _bored_, and impatient-" she ignored Mako's small smile at this, "and I really wanted to start firebending. I tried, and lost control. Katara healed me, but she couldn't heal _all_ of it." She explained, eyes lowered.

"It doesn't matter. You're the Avatar, you have battle scars."

Korra snorted. "_Battle_ scars? I burned down a _room._" She scoffed, rolling her pale blue eyes. Mako smiled. "It doesn't matter." He insisted. Korra frowned, but nodded. Mako gently pulled up her pant leg. Pale pinks lines ran up from her ankle to the crook beneath her knee. Despite it, her skin was soft as he accidently brushed a thumb over the marred skin. "There's no exterior damage, you hurt the muscles. Lightning does that." He explained. Korra nodded. She clenched her fists and water pooled over them, illuminating bright blue. She pressed her palms to her leg.

Korra suddenly grit her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut against the pain. Mako's eyes hardened. "Korra-"

"_Fine." _She cut across him. She pulls her palms away, the water falling and splashing beside her. "Is it healed?"

"Yeah." She said. Mako nodded. "Are you going to be ok?" he asked. Korra nodded. "I'm the Avatar, I can handle anything, ." She said, smiling slightly. Mako didn't smile at her grim humor. "Ok." He said, nodding his head. "Ok." She echoed.

"Mako?" Asami's voice drifted from the house to the courtyard. Korra's eyes lowered. "You should go back." She suggested. Mako nodded, standing. "Are you coming?" he asked. She shook her head. "No. I'm going to keep practicing." She said. Mako frowned. "Korra-"

"Just go back to Asami, ok? I'll be fine. I can handle being alone." She cut across him once more, turning her head away from him.

Mako stuffed his hands into his pockets. He started away, silently. Korra watched him go, chewing her bottom lip, fighting the words that she desperately wanted to speak. She stood once more, and the pain in her leg sent her to her knees. She staggered upwards, forcing herself upwards.

She was the Avatar. She could handle pain.


End file.
